


Let's Make A Night (Just You And I)

by mattepigment



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Fixation, Shower Sex, all around a Good Fun Time, almost like reunion sex? hm, mentions of nipple piercings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment
Summary: Distance makes the heart grow fonder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> once again I'm using Mica in place for MC :] unbeta'd & crossposted over on my lj @ mattepigment
> 
> Title and summary taken from EXO-CBX's 'Hey Mama'

They’ve both been busy.

Since Mica’s schedule is packed to the brim with art classes she has art assignments to do, english essays to turn in, and a lab study for her child development class- not to mention her art history project is thoroughly fucking her ass. Yoosung’s academic burden is a little less stressful, but his original math instructor had fallen ill two months into the semester and the only substitute administration was able to find on such a short notice was a physics professor who talks more to the students than he teaches. Yoosung’s near pulling his hair out because the class’s math tests are administered by another math instructor on campus, leading to a majority of the class getting a barely passing grade and lower.

It’s rough times for the two. 

They both live off campus, Mica with her parents and Yoosung with Saeyoung and Saeran as roommates, and they’re both a good twenty minute drive from one another when traffic is okay. Nowadays, any days off from school are used for finishing up assignments and any breaks between classes are used up the same way. Of course, they text, facetime, and call one another but both have agreed that talking face to face is much better. (“The phone sex is great, tho.” “Yoosung, shut up.”)

One saturday, Mica allows herself to enter the Rare Mood where she doesn’t care about assignments and studying and she decides to make it a mini spa day. Her mother’s sleeping in late and her father’s away at work so she indulges herself with extensive skincare and almost falls asleep in the bath with a sheet mask on. She shaves practically her whole body baby bare and gives her hair a needed treatment and trim. Overall she has a healthy glow from the root of her head to the tips of her toes and she’s in such a good mood that she gets her laundry done and finishes her chores all by two o’clock. By then, her father’s returned from work and has taken Mica’s mother out somewhere, so Mica’s left on her own presumably for the rest of the evening.

Of course she invites Yoosung over. 

After shooting off a quick ‘ _im free today, come over?_ ’ text, she runs to her bedroom and pulls out the cute baby pink slip dress she bought weeks ago but just never found the proper occasion where she wanted to wear it. Looking good for her boyfriend is an acceptable one, no?

And just because she feels like it, Mica pulls out the matching lacy hipsters as well. Usually she’d opt for more comfortable underwear on a day to day basis since this pair easily gives her a wedgie, but they add to her overall appeal and she doesn’t have trouble admitting she looks good in them.

She's in such high spirits after changing her attire and freshening up a bit that it isn’t until about fifteen minutes later when she reads the recent text from Yoosung and her smile instantly falls off of her face. The text reads ‘ _cant, taking online quiz and ive got an english conf i gotta prep for_ ’ it and Mica wants to cry. It would be selfish of her to say ‘ _fuck school!!!_ ’ in response because she’s had to blow off Yoosung’s advances in favor of studying as well, so she texts back an affirmative and wishes him good luck. Mica's very proud of how dedicated her boyfriend is when it comes to his academics, but it would be nice to see him in person.

Mica goes to look in her bathroom mirror and immediately feels stupid. So much for feeling sexy, huh.

She doesn't bother switching out of the clothes, thinking she’ll feel stupid after dolling herself up for nothing. Not even willing to at least masturbate because her overall mood is ruined, she puts on her ugly house slippers and mopes her way to the freezer, mopes when she gets a spoon out of the kitchen drawer, and she mopes while she’s on the couch eating ice cream watching some telenovela that makes her feel a little bit better with how melodramatic it is.

Halfway into the show, the doorbell rings and she groans. It's either her neighbors letting the whole block know they're hosting some get-together or it's her mother who’s too lazy to get her key out of her purse. In either situation, Mica’s going to feel a little embarrassed answering the door with her attire but it’s rude to have people waiting at the door so she moans and whines as she gets up from the couch to attend to her guest.

Mica swings open the door, expecting her mother’s face or at least her neighbor, but she’s caught off guard when the person before her is-

“Yoosung!”

She doesn’t think twice about jumping him, arms and legs wrapping around him like a koala as he stumbles backwards with the sudden weight.

“Woah, woah!”, Yoosung says, laughter evident in his voice. “I'm glad to see you too!”. His arms wrap protectively around her, giving Mica the security she needs to snuggle further into his body.

Yoosung walks across the threshold until he’s in the house, kicking the door shut before setting Mica down on her feet while keeping her close.

She doesn’t give him the chance to talk. “What are you doing here, I thought you had a quiz and needed to prep for Monday, I haven’t seen you in so long, I missed you so much- is that new cologne? You smell so good, i missed you so so so so so so-”

She’s cut off with Yoosung’s light chuckle before he swoops down to kiss her sweetly, effectively cutting her off with the much needed affection they’ve deprived each other of for the past few weeks. And the kiss is very innocent, only a pure lip lock, and when they part with a soft smacking sound Yoosung’s pleased to note the light blush dusting Mica’s cheeks. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” Mica says back, moving to hug Yoosung around his waist as she looks up to him. His right hand moves to push some of her hair behind her ear before it settles on the back of her neck. “I thought you couldn’t make it?”

“I did have a quiz to do,” Yoosung says, thumb rubbing at Mica’s neck. She hums at the touch, biting her lip. “And I missed my girlfriend too much. There’s still tomorrow for me to prep but right now I wanted to see you more.” Mica chuckles as he dips down to kiss her again, trying to get him closer and for the kiss to last longer. “You look… really good,” Yoosung says, stepping back to eye his girlfriend as he rubs his hands along her shoulders. Mica practically vibrates with the praise. “You’re kind of- um, glowing? I sound stupid-” he laughs, “but you look really nice. I’ve never seen you wear this dress? What’s the occasion?”

“My boyfriend,” Mica says, stepping into Yoosung’s space again. Her hands go to link with his. “Got a bit excited with my day off and decided to pamper myself. This,” she says, motioning to her dress, “is just something I've had laying around for a while. I originally wore it for you but I ended up watching tv and eating ice cream in it instead.” She motions to the bucket of ice cream left on the table and they both laugh, leaning forward into each other’s space and Mica vows to make sure she never goes this long without seeing her boyfriend again.

“So this was- is,” Yoosung starts, smirk cheeky and eyes mischievous as he pulls Mica flush against him before grabbing at the backs of her thighs, hoisting her up into his arms. Mica yelps and instinctively wraps her arms and legs around him. “This is for me?” He starts trailing kisses up the sides of her neck, breath puffing hot against her ear as he groans his next word. “Can I unwrap my present then?”

Mica usually hates corny shit like this but right now she’s needy so she moves her head to kiss Yoosung fully now, open mouthed and rough as she conveys her emotion. Yoosung’s feeling the same and gets just as intense as Mica, hands sliding up and under her slip dress to rest on her ass and on her back for support.

After what feels like hours when they finally break apart, Mica starts peppering Yoosung’s face with kisses, giddy over the fact that her boyfriend is here.

“Is this lace?” he says, hands gripping at mica’s ass as he kneads it, feeling the material between his fingers. Mica groans at the contact and quickly shakes her head.

“Wanted to surprise you a little. I just got too lazy to change out of my clothes when I thought you weren't coming over.” She wraps her arms around Yoosung’s neck and burrows in as close as she can as she meekly asks, “do you not like them?”

Yoosung's response is an enthusiastic ‘ _i love everything you wear!_ ’ that has them both laughing into each other’s face. In this position Mica realizes that her and Yoosung are barely a few feet from the door, their combined eagerness to touch one another stunting their progress through the house.

“Let’s go to my room, yeah?” And Yoosung doesn’t need to be told twice, body on autopilot as he makes his way to Mica’s bedroom. Once entered, Yoosung navigates to the side of the bed where he then lays Mica out against her sheets on her back, almost tearing up at the sight of Mica’s hair fanning out around her like a halo.

“I missed you so much,” he says before he dips down, hands moving to grip at Mica’s waist as he nips at her bottom lip and easily urges her mouth to part. Mica hums slightly as she gets her arms back around his neck, knees bending to plant her feet on her bed and her legs spreading so Yoosung can fit himself in between them. Her hipbones are a weirdly, oversensitive erogenous zone of hers, so her whimper is easily swallowed up by Yoosung when he presses his thumbs into the Vs of her legs. The minutes easily melt away as they allow each other the time to reacquaint themselves with the other’s body and somehow Mica ends up on top, her hair creating a cage of some sort around their faces. Yoosung’s touching everywhere and anywhere he can, hands sliding from the tops of her thighs to the expanse of her back before ultimately resting on her ass beneath her underwear. With this he pushes her flush against him, grinding up when she’s pulled down, and Mica breaks away from the lip lock with a soft yelp, the action unexpected and leaving her with a slight buzz beneath her skin.

Yoosung does it again, Mica benefiting from the action more than him with her wearing less layers, but being able to reduce his girlfriend to a panting mess against his neck beats anything. He feels teeth against his neck, soft nips and sucks, and he lightly chuckles.

“Your marks faded around last week,” Yoosung says, his right hand moving up and down her side. Mica lightly shivers from the contact. “Give me more please?”

This gets Yoosung naked from the waist up, his pierced nipples peaked from the attention they’re getting as well as the exposure to the air. Mica’s put in enough work on his neck and has moved to littering the marks down his chest. Saeran complains about them whenever Yoosung walks around the apartment shirtless, asking Yoosung if him and Mica are loser fourteen year olds, but Yoosung doesn’t care because he enjoys them just as much as Mica does.

Her oral fixation is no joke, either. Yoosung’s got one too so they’re able to indulge in each other’s wants. Mica loves sucking on Yoosung’s fingers when he’s not trying to get her to squirt across the room with them and she’s able to get him to pop a boner just by rubbing her tongue along his palate. That’s part of the reason why they enjoy kissing one another so much.

When Mica sits to straddle his waist Yoosung presses the thumb of his left hand against Mica’s lips as he pushes against the plush skin there, enjoying how eagerly Mica parts her lips to suck around it. His right hand simply pulls her lacy underwear to the side as he begins to rub at her clit. Part of it is her kink and the time away from each other, but Mica becomes a mess quickly as she grips at both of his hands in order to keep them where they are. Her eyes go half lidded and her eyebrows pinch, moans hitching in her throat when Yoosung starts to stroke her tongue with his index and middle fingers, propping his thumb underneath her chin. Mica begins moving her hips, panting with slight drool as she switches between moaning and sucking around his fingers. Just like her hips, her clit is weirdly, overly sensitive- but she’ll blame it on the distance- so when her moans start to pitch just minutes into their play Yoosung slows down his movements, fingers coming to a slow rub that Mica follows with her hips, a blissed out grin on her face as pleasure zips through her body then settles into a slight burn in her gut. There’s so much she wants to do- blow him, ride him, sit on his face, get bent in half- but they’ve come to a mutual, silent understanding that he’s most likely spending the night. First, they’ll take the edge off and then she’ll think about them fucking in the shower later.

Yoosung hooks his fingers behind Mica’s bottom row of teeth, the pads of his fingers digging into her permanent retainer, and her eyes roll back as drool collects and coats his fingers, dripping down towards his wrist as her hips grind against his fingers on her own. She keens, hands digging into his sides, and Yoosung feels a gush of warmth and helps Mica ride out her orgasm, her movements becoming minute and jerky as he continues to rub at her oversensitive clit. She has to slap both of his hands away so he puts them around her waist as he leans up, making it so she’s sitting on his lap, and he meets her in a fiery kiss that leaves them both blurry eyed.

“Great,” Mica breathes, resting her forehead against Yoosung’s as they pant into each others space. She kisses him one last time before breaking away, moving off of the bed and between his legs. “Pants off, babe.”

After a blowjob that Yoosung doesn't mind admitting made him nut within thirty seconds, they opt for talking and formalities like Normal Human Beings. Even though there's no need to, they talk in hushed whispers and giggle like the fourteen year old losers Saeran says they are. Face to face they see each other’s stress and worries slowly melt away as they surround themselves with the other’s touch, scent, sight- Mica hates the fact that sometime’s they’ll be away from each other for days on end so she’s eating up every smile and laugh she pulls out of Yoosung.

Mica informs Yoosung of her parents outting so they don't bother to fix their appearance before going back into the living room. There, they share the same bucket of (now somewhat melted) ice cream with one spoon and get creative with the way they feed each other. Somehow, Yoosung put a glop of ice cream in Mica’s collarbones and ate it up, licking his way up her neck and to her mouth, quickly turning a sweet moment messy and heated.

Mica ends up with her slip dress pushed up to her armpits and her panties pulled to the side as Yoosung pushes her knees to her chest, hands on the backs of her thighs as he eats her out with the tv playing in the background. He gets two fingers pumping inside her before Mica comes all over his mouth and chin, her back arching off the couch as her hands dig into the material underneath her. Yoosung licks a sloppy line from her clit, her stomach, her chest, and to her mouth where Mica groans, curling her tongue around his as her fingers dip beneath his boxers. Her thumb rubs against his slit as she tongue-fucks his mouth, and it’s no surprise when she feels him spurt over her hand and onto her exposed chest, muttering praises against his lips as she helps him ride it out, his hips fucking into her fist.

Mica goes to her bathroom to wash her hands, Yoosung following her as she expected, but she yelps when he presses her against her counter, the sound morphing into a laugh as he gets her to lay across the counter. Mica expects him to fuck her now with him dragging her underwear down, but she’s surprised when after he spreads her cheeks, he kneels down onto the bathroom rug and she feels wetness against her asshole. Mica’s back curves beautifully as Yoosung switches between flat, broad stripes and prods with the tip of his tongue that leave her gripping at the edges of the counter.

“Stop, stop, stop, I’m gonna cum-”, Mica pleads, knowing three orgasms are her limit and she wants Yoosung to at least fuck her before he legs become complete jelly. As much as they both love cum swapping, they’re kind of backwards about kissing with the taste of ass in someone’s mouth, so they both brush their teeth and gargle with mouthwash before continuing any further.

“I feel gross,” Mica says, breath minty fresh. She’s perched up on the counter with Yoosung between her legs, his hands running up and down the tops of her thighs. She reels him in close, ankles hooking at the backs of his knees, and he easily falls forward into her space. Both of them are a sweaty, sticky mess of saliva, ice cream, and body fluids so it only makes sense to have sex in the tub before properly cleaning.

They discard what’s left of their clothing and yoosung hisses as he feels the temperature that mica’s got the water at, his skin turning pink as heat fills up the bathroom. Mica simply laughs as she wets his hair and pushes it out of his face.

As expected, they have sex in the shower. Apparently, Yoosung’s been hitting the gym with Hyun Ryu because he’s able to lift Mica and fuck her against the shower wall. Her knees hook over his elbows and his hands grip tight at her hips, his own pistoning his cock in and out of her as they both chase release. Mica’s hands are above her head, nails scratching at the tile as her breath lets out in tiny huffs that resonate with the punts of Yoosung’s hips. Their lips are touching but they’re mainly just panting into each other’s mouths. Yoosung slightly changes the angle of his thrust and Mica sees stars mid stroke, her neck arching as her arms grip for him, unintentionally scratching up his back and across his shoulders as she whines with her orgasm. The added clenching and pain eggs Yoosung on, and just a dozen or so thrusts after he’s pressing deep inside Mica as he cums too, hips twitching against hers when he feels her purposefully clench at being filled up.

They spend a good five minutes just moving against one another, enjoying the skin on skin contact until Yoosung complains about the cold water on his back and Mica about the fact that she refuses to cum anymore. They finish their shower after shampooing and suds-ing each other down, Yoosung smacking Mica’s ass as she steps out of the shower and reaches for some towels..

After making sure any mess in the living room was cleaned up, they find themselves back on Mica’s bed. Since Yoosung has stayed over in the past, he’s got a stash of emergency clothing that he’s changed into- sweatpants and a loose shirt mainly for decency just in case Mica’s parents come back any time soon. Mica stole one of his Shirts and opted for the more comfortable underwear she usually wears underneath.

Now they’re cuddled up to one another, Mica’s head resting on Yoosung’s arm with her leg thrown over his body, the comforter soft beneath them as they giggle and talk amongst themselves. Normally when they see each other on a daily basis, cuddling and making out is as far as they’ll go but with depriving themselves of one another for so long, it got out of control pretty quickly.

“You wore me out,” Mica huffs against Yoosung’s neck. When they wake in the morning, the marks will have turned a lovely shade of purple. Mica has matching marks on her hips, thighs, and along the swells of her breasts. “Don’t touch me ever again,” she says, snuggling into Yoosung closer anyways.

Yoosung hums, a hand running his fingers through Mica’s damp locks, and they manage to fall asleep before Mica’s parents come home.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAND once again, blunt endings! lol, if you made it this far thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
